


Love, Alex

by BigenderGhost



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex still shot himself, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bryce and Monty never died and go to the school Bryce did, Clay and Tony are mentioned in passing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Outed, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Love Simon, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Simon AU, M/M, Minor Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla, Secret Identity, Takes place sometime after season two with season three and four elements, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, god tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigenderGhost/pseuds/BigenderGhost
Summary: When it’s obvious that Alex isn’t going to say anything, Diego moves them towards an empty classroom. He doesn’t quite shove Alex into the room, but it’s close enough. Once the door is closed, Diego turns to him with a smile.“So I used the school computer after you and I couldn’t help but notice that gmail was open.”“Okay? Good for you?” Please don’t say he read the emails.“I read some of your emails-“Damn it.
Relationships: Jessica Davis & Alex Standall, Justin Foley & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Love, Victor came out and I was rewatching Love, Simon. This just seems like something that could happen at Liberty and I’m not over Zalex so here we are.
> 
> As stated in the tags, Bryce and Monty aren’t dead but they aren’t present and only get mentioned once or twice. This takes place after season two but it’s still their senior year. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the first chapter!

“Yo, Standall!”   
  


He’s barely made it out of the Library when someone calls after him. Alex turns around slowly to see Diego Torres making a beeline for him. There’s a split moment of panic, because a football player wanting to talk to you can never be good, before Diego reaches him and claps him on the shoulder.

“Uh, can I help you?” Alex asks, trying to take a step back.

Diego doesn’t let him move, he’s got a firm grip on his shoulder. “Yeah, man. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Alex just stares at him. What the hell could this guy possibly want from him? He doesn’t associate with the football team, Zach and Justin excluded, not after Bryce and Monty. Neither of them go to Liberty anymore, but that doesn’t mean the sports teams are suddenly clean.

When it’s obvious that Alex isn’t going to say anything, Diego moves them towards an empty classroom. He doesn’t quite shove Alex into the room, but it’s close enough. Once the door is closed, Diego turns to him with a smile.

“So I used the school computer after you and I couldn’t help but notice that gmail was open.”

“Okay? Good for you?” _Please don’t say he read the emails._

“I read some of your emails-“

_Damn it._

“-and I guess you’d like to know that Charlie likes guys.”

“Good for him, but I don’t really care.” Good for Charlie, really, but Alex is really only interested in one guy. Or, well, two.

“What do you want, Torres?”

Diego grins. “I’m glad you asked! I want your help getting close to Jessica.” 

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Well you’re close to her. I was hoping you would know how to get her to like me, since you managed to date her.”

The way he says that, like it’s some miracle Jess had feelings for him. He knows he’s not much to look at, but, uh, wow. _Rude much?_

“Why would I help you? Jess isn’t a piece of meat. She’s a person. You can’t just force her to like you.” 

“Well that doesn’t mean she can’t like me. Besides, you don’t want anyone knowing about you and this ‘Blue’ person. Do you?”

Diego’s smiling like he’s didn’t just threaten to out him. Like he’s not blackmailing Alex into helping him.

“What the fuck?” Alex spits, “Did you print my fucking emails or something?”

“Or something.” Diego holds up his phone, still smiling, “I have screenshots.”

Fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck._ He can’t bring Blue into this. Blue would freak and never talk to him again. Clenching his jaw, Alex weighs his options. He can’t risk outing himself and Blue, but he would never forgive himself if he gave Jess away like she isn’t a person. Maybe he can do little things to help push them together, make them friends and stop there. 

He just can’t risk Blue.

“Fine.” Is all he says, glaring daggers at the boy in front of him.

“Great! I’ll see you at lunch then?”

Alex just gives a stiff nod. He’s angry, but he won’t like Diego see it. He doesn’t deserve a reaction. Once Diego’s gone, though, Alex knocks over a chair. He smacks a hand down on a desk, and puts his head in his hands with a groan. How did it come to this? He was so careful not to tell anyone about the emails. Tried not to be obvious and get caught. But he wasn’t careful enough apparently. 

He still remembers how this started. Clay texted him about this post on Liberty’s stupid tumblr blog. The post was about this closeted bisexual guy who had so much pressure on him and didn’t know how else to express himself. At the bottom of the post was an email, and he’s not sure what made him do it but he emailed Blue. 

Maybe it was because Blue’s the only other bi kid he knows. Well Clay is bi, but he’d already been with Tony for awhile before he came out. But Clay never really struggled with pressure from his parents or those around him. Not like Alex does, or Blue.

He knows that if he came out to his friends, they’d be accepting. Clay and Tony are out and no one really cares. Ryan and Courtney were out too before they graduated. Half of his friends are queer! The rest of the group wouldn’t care if he came out. But Liberty isn’t the _most_ open minded school and Clay still gets harassed sometimes. And god knows how his parents would react to that news. _Hey guys, you’re son likes guys! And girls! But can’t seem to date either!_

With a humorless laugh, Alex shakes himself. He can’t spiral any farther right now. He has to keep Diego from outing him. And all he can do it go with whatever the other boy wants. Righting himself, he heads for the door and steps into the empty hallway. He realizes he’s late for his next class. Running through the school, all Alex can think is-

_I’m fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every other chapter there will be one like this with their emails to each other. 
> 
> Zach is Blue and Alex is X. I couldn’t think of anything better for their code names so this is what we got.

TO: thankyoukindly@gmail,con  
FROM: imnotokay.ipromise@gmail,com  
DATE: November 12th 5:32pm   
SUBJECT: Kill me now

Blue,  
I’m so over this week. I’m ready for the weekend so I can stay up late and sleep all day. I just want to play video games forget about my problems for a little while. Is that too much to ask? I just want some fucking peace. I wish people could just work out problems without dragging other people into it and mind their own business! 

I really need a break. 

How’s your week so far? Better than mine I hope.  
-X

TO: imnotokay.ipromise@gmail,com  
FROM: thankyoukindly@gmail,com  
DATE: November 12th 7:28pm  
SUBJECT: RE: Kill me now

X,  
Sorry to hear you’re having a crappy week. I’m sending some memes to help cheer you up. 

My week has been pretty uneventful. Definitely better than yours though. I could really go for some chaos right about now. It’s so boring. Not that you’re boring. Far from it.   
-Blue

TO: thankyoukindly@gmail,com  
FROM: imnotokay.ipromise@gmail,com  
DATE: November 12th 7:46pm  
SUBJECT: RE: RE: Kill me now

Blue,  
Those memes definitely helped. Thanks. 

I also don’t think you’re boring. Just talking to you makes me feel better.

P.S. I have some memes of my own  
-X

TO: imnotokay.ipromise@gmail,com  
FROM: thankyoukindly@gmail,com  
DATE: November 12th 8:02pm  
SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: Kill me now

X,  
Talking to you cheers me up, too. You really remind me of someone close to me. 

Is it crazy that I want to come out to my little sister? I think she probably already knows. She’s too smart for her own good. I just feel like she won’t react badly and I’m honestly tired of keeping this from her. We’re the kind of siblings that tell each other everything. 

I think I can work up the courage to tell her. Not tonight, but soon. 

-Blue

TO: thankyoukindly@gmail,com  
FROM: imnotokay.ipromise@gmail,com  
DATE: November 12th 8:35pm  
SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: RE: Kill me now

Blue,   
I don’t think that’s crazy at all. I think you’d be brave for doing it. I’m not sure I’ll be able to tell my family. I don’t know how’d they react if I’m being honest. We’ve never really discussed queer people, but it’s not like we’re conservative. 

Anyway, I’m cheering for you! Good luck.

-X


End file.
